


Kiss It Better

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Kiss It Better

_ **Kiss It Better** _

Pairing: Spike/Angelus

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Excessive Schmoop, Slash, Daddy!kink

A/N: For [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) who is feeling yucky and wanted a little h/c to cheer her up. Just remember, you were warned!

"Bloody buggering fuck!"

"Language, William, " Darla replied reprovingly, with a quick glance up from her book. A slight smile played over her fine features as Angelus stomped into the room, grabbing the blonde boy and dragging him bodily from the room. Really, you'd think that Angelus would have learned a bit of grace and tact over the years.

"Drusilla darling, why don't we pay a call tonight? I fancy a nice chat with Mrs. Smithson this evening, " Darla called to the twirling dark-haired sprite.

"Ooh, Grandmummy! Will I get to see the pretty dollies again? Eliza has ever so many and they all have such lovely voices, " Dru confided, still spinning.

"Yes, dear girl. I'm sure Eliza will be happy to take you to the nursery to play. Please remember to play nicely this time, though. The poor child had nightmares for weeks afterwards last time and Mrs. Smithson was extremely vexed. Smirchov demons are extremely trying when they get upset, " Darla answered, gathering her wrap. "Come now, pretty. We'll walk, shall we?"

Drusilla clapped happily and threaded her arm through Darla's, skipping and chattering on about this or that precious dolly. Darla smirked, thinking about the penace Angelus would be paying for this latest infraction. Darla felt that, family or no, favors should be repaid and leaving her cozy house so that Angelus could play with his best boy constituted a large favor. Luckily, Angelus never had a problem seeing things her way after a bit of...persuasion.

Angelus carried Spike upstairs, stone-faced and ignoring the boy's struggling. Kicking in the door, he threw Spike onto the bed and began ripping his clothes off. Spike, red-faced and angry, thrashed and kicked out, cursing a blue streak.

"Keep it up, lad, " Angelus spat. "Yer only increasing yer punishment. I've told ye time and again about yer language in front o' the ladies and ye refuse to mind. Well, I'll beat a bit o' gentility into you if it's the last thing I do."

Spike stopped struggling and lay statue still, mind racing. He'd forgotten Angelus' iron-clad rule about polite language in his pain. Since more pain was the last thing he wanted at this particular moment, he had to figure out a way to sweet talk the old sod out of his pique. Taking a deep breath, Spike put on his most pitiful pout.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he sighed, lip quivering. "I didn't mean to forget, truly. It's just...I hurt. So bad, Daddy."

Angelus turned to look at the blonde, lying naked on the bed, eyes downcast and lower lip pushed out temptingly. The belt in his hand, his sense of fitness warred with his stiffening cock. After a brief internal debate, the belt slid out of his hand, and he sat down on the bed, opening his arms and motioning for Spike to join him.

"Aww, my sweet baby. Daddy didn't know of yer injury, " Angelus crooned. "Show Daddy where it hurts."

Spike gave a mental cheer, grateful that there was always a surefire way to distract Angelus from thoughts of punishment. He pointed to his big toe, letting a tear creep out from beneath his lowered eyelashes. Angelus huffed, but reached down to rub the aching toe.

"is that better than, precious," Angelus asked.

"No, Daddy. I have more hurts," Spike answered, voice soft and seductive.

"Ye do, eh? Well, why don't ye lay down and Daddy will make it all better," Angelus answered, willing to play his boy's game for now.

Spike crawled out of Angelus' lap and spread himself over the bed, angling his body to reveal his own solid erection. Angelus stood and removed his shirt and pants. Standing over Spike, he leered at the tempting sight of the slender hairless body laid out for his delight.

"Now, my baby boy, how can Daddy make ye feel better?"

"I have an ache, Daddy. Want you to kiss it better, " Spike informed him petulantly.

"Ahh, that I can do, " Angelus answered, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the head of Spike's ripe plummy cock.

"Ooh, " Spike moaned, lifting his hips.

"Such a great hurt, William, must need many kisses to make it better," Angelus said gravely. "Perhaps t'would be best if I rubbed some cooling salve on it?"

Spike nodded enthusiastically, and pumped his hips upwards. Angelus grabbed a bottle of scented oil and poured it into his hands, rubbing them together to heat the oil. With exaggerated tenderness, he smoothed it over Spike's prick, moving slowly and gently so as not to exacerbate the boy's "injury".

"Ooh, Daddy! More, please, more, now, " Spike grunted, trying to fuck Angelus' hand.

"Easy, sweet one. I won't have ye injuring yerself any further, " Angelus told him sternly.

"But, Daddy..." Spike whined, desperation written clearly on his face.

"In fact, " Angelus stopped stroking and pretended to think, "I'm of a mind to inspect ye further, for this injury worries me. I'm terrible afraid you may have more injuries and need more care."

Spike frowned and closed his eyes. He hadn't managed to avoid punishment at all. Angelus had simply changed it from a stropping to mind-blowing sexual torture. Bloody hell, there was no way to win with his Sire.

Angelus moved to cover William's body with his own, tracing feathery kisses over the blonde's face and neck. His tongue laved the scar on the base of that lovely neck, causing Spike to whimper and twitch underneath him. _Ah, so easy,_ Angelus thought. _Silly boy, to try and manipulate me. Still, it does offer so much entertainment when he does._

_"_Ah, ah," Angelus cautioned. "Stay still, lad, lest ye injure yerself further. I'll not have ye exerting yerself when yer so hurt, baby boy. Be good for Daddy now."

Spike continued to whimper and then to moan as Angelus licked and nipped at his sensitive nipples. He didn't move a muscle, though, because Angelus wasn't particularly sweet tempered when crossed. His orders were to be obeyed, not flouted and no mercy shown to those who did, even a beloved Childe.

"Daddy, please. Hurts, hurts, hurts, " Spike pleaded, his thick prick drooling pre-cum onto his belly.

"Hush now, baby. Daddy knows where it hurts, " Angelus soothed as his tongue circled the hidden silky hole between Spike's legs. "I think ye'll live, but ye need a bit o' medicine to make ye better."

Angelus slicked his cock with oil and began to push inside slowly, tenderly. Spike longed to push back, to force that lovely splitter deeper, but he remained motionless, panting his desire. After many long, torturous pauses, Angelus was finally seated all the way inside Spike's tight channel.

"How d'ye feel, baby, " Angelus asked, eyes sparkling. "Yer injuries aren't troubling ye, are they?"

Spike shook his head, blue eyes wide and unseeing, legs trembling. Completely filled with his Sire, lust ruled him completely. He swallowed convulsively and licked his lips.

"Daddy, make it better. Want my medicine, please, Daddy. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..." Spike babbled, prepared to say anything if it would make Angelus move.

"Oh, my precious boy. I'll not leave ye in pain, Little One. Trust yer Daddy, " Angelus grunted as he began to thrust, slowly at first.

He intended to torment the boy for a good long while, and teach him a lesson. However, the feel of Spike's fluttering walls and the sight of his wanton baby boy writhing underneath him, begging for his Daddy sent Angelus over the edge. He began to pound into Spike, hips pistoning hard and fast.

"Sweet baby, my baby, Daddy love ye, sweetest arse in the whole world, yes baby boy, mine, so tight, sweet fuck, " Angelus groaned, and covered Spike's erection with a large hand. A few firm tugs and Spike shuddered, pulsing creamy jets of semen onto his belly and Angelus' hand.

Spike's release triggered his own, and Angelus emptied himself inside the soft sweet tightness of his boy's arse. He flopped over, pulling Spike with him and cuddling the smaller man close. He cracked an eye open and gazed down at the blonde curls tucked under his chin.

"Are ye feeling better, sweet boy? All yer injuries healed, " he asked quietly.

"Well, " Spike thought for a moment.

"Yes, lad?"

 " My toe still hurts. Kiss it better, " Spike requested with a sunny smile on his face.

Angelus could only howl with laughter. The boy, he thought wryly, would be his undoing. Still, such boldface arrogance deserved a bit of respect and Angelus dutifully kissed the proferred toe. He only hoped Darla never found out about this...


End file.
